


Crash & Burn

by TaliaThompson



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Clay Spenser Whump, Emotional Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Ray Perry Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaThompson/pseuds/TaliaThompson
Summary: An accident leaves two members of Bravo team in bad shape and the rest trying to keep them and themselves from spiraling out of control
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Crash & Burn

Lisa watched intently as she watched two vehicles on ISR approach the vehicle of Ray and Clay. They had been sent to a separate location to provide overwatch while the rest of Bravo were sent to retrieve the HVT’s. As soon as the mission was completed, the two groups were to meet up and return to base. 

“Bravo two, be advised, I’m showing two vehicles rapidly approaching your location from the west.” Lisa radioed to Ray.

“Good copy, Havoc. How far out is Bravo one?” Ray radioed back.

“They’re about five mikes out. If you step on it a little more you should be able to beat the two vehicles and pull up right behind Bravo one’s vehicle.”

Ray looked over at Clay who heard Lisa loud and clear and didn’t need Ray to tell him to step on the gas. He picked up speed and prayed they would meet up with the rest of the team before the two cars met up with them.

Lisa was keeping a close eye on all three vehicles, trying to silently and quickly calculate if Ray and Clay were going to make it to the rest of the team before the other two vehicles met up with them. When she realized it looked like they were going to meet head on, she quickly tried to find them an alternate route that wasn’t going to slow them down enough to the point where they would miss the exfil. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t work quick enough and the first vehicle t-boned Clay and Ray’s vehicle hard, sending it rolling.

Six men exited the second vehicle and immediately started checking on the guys from the first vehicle, not even paying attention to the car of Clay and Ray.

Lisa stared in shock, feeling like the accident was her fault. If she hadn’t told them to speed up or if she was able to find another route, then maybe the accident could have been avoiding.

Thankfully, Blackburn was quick to contact Jason. “Bravo one, be advised, Bravo two and six’s vehicle is down hard. Re-routing you to their location now.” Eric said as he sent them directions to Ray and Clay. 

Luck was on their side when the realized they were only two minutes away. They rushed to the location and arrived just in time to see the six tangos, who had just pulled their four injured buddies out of the first vehicle and were now beginning to circle the car of Clay and Ray.  
///  
Ray and Clay had noticed the vehicles with just enough time to brace for the impact. As soon as the truck collided with the driver’s side of their car, glass went flying and their car went rolling, coming to a stop on its side.

It took Ray a minute to remember what happened after briefly losing consciousness. The first thing he registered was pain, but it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Whether or not that was because of the adrenaline, he wasn’t sure, but right now he didn’t have time to think about that. 

He looked over to Clay, who was basically panting, trying desperately to catch a breath. “Take it easy, Clay. It’s gonna be ok. Can you tell me what hurts?” He asked through a few winces of his own, hoping Clay would answer.

“My…side…legs…cant…cant feel…my arm” Clay panted out in an almost panicky voice.

Despite knowing they were in a shitty situation, both hurt bad, he was relieved that Clay was at least able to answer him. “Alright buddy, just stay as still as possible, help will be here soon. Just stay calm, ok?” Ray was trying his best to ignore his own pain to keep Clay focused on him and trying to keep his breathing steady. 

“Ray my…my arm…its pinned…outside…outside the car.” Clay said as tears rolled down his bloody face.

Ray stifled a grown as he leaned forward to try to get a good look at Clay’s arm. Sure enough, Clay’s arm was outside the window and pinned under the crumpled car. The fact that Clay was having a hard time breathing due to the pain in his side, but was only focused on his arm, told Ray how bad the arm was hurting him. He wished Trent was here to do whatever he could to help Clay, and hoped they were coming to help.

A sharp pain shot through Ray’s side, stealing his breath for a moment. He closed his eyes tight and rode the wave of pain the best he could. When he opened his eyes back up, he noticed the legs of the tangos approaching their vehicle and for a split second, felt his panic start to rise when he realized he couldn’t reach his or Clay’s weapon.

That panic disappeared when he heard shots ring out from what he could only hope was the rest of Bravo.  
///  
The rest of Bravo made quick work of the six tangos approaching their downed vehicle and they immediately put theirs in park and Trent and Jason ran over to the crumbled car to check on Ray and Clay while Sonny and Brock were told to check on the tangos to make sure no one was still alive. As soon as they were sure that all ten tangos were down, Sonny and Brock rejoined the rest of their brothers to check on Clay and Ray.

“Talk to me Ray, what’s going on?” Jason asked as Trent was going through his med bag for all sorts of different things he knew he was going to need.

“You gotta get him out Jace. He’s in bad shape.” Ray basically pleaded as he looked over to Clay, who had hopefully only passed out from the pain moments before Bravo arrived.

“We’re going to get you both out. Just take it easy ok? Now talk to me. How bad are you hurt?” 

“I don’t, I don’t know. Everything’s pretty sore right now.”

Trent approached the vehicle with two vials of morphine and gave one to each of his injured teammates. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could do right now until he could get them out of the car and really get a good look at them.

With Trent taking the lead, Jason took that moment to contact Blackburn and request an immediate medevac to their location, to which Eric told them in was already in route.

As he rejoined the group, he heard Trent telling Ray They were going to pull him out first. 

“No, no, no. You gotta get Clay out first. He’s in worse shape than I am. You gotta get him out. Please get him out.” Ray pleaded.

“We can’t get him out until we get you out, Ray. We’re gonna get him out. I promise.” Jason assured his best friend. 

Ray reluctantly agreed, knowing arguing was just going to prolong Clay getting help. They put him in a neck brace as precaution and then carefully pulled him out. Ray did his best to hold in his cries of pain, but a few stifled groans managed to slip out.

“Easy. Lay him down here.” Trent ordered. “Brock, you able to look him over while we get Clay out?”

“You got it.” Brock quickly knelt down next to Ray and started working on him while the rest turned their attention to Clay.

With Ray out of the way, they were able to get a much better look at Clay, and they didn’t like what they were seeing. 

“Talk to me Trent. What are we working with here?” Jason asked, hearing the medevac approaching and wanting to know how Trent wanted to get Clay out.

“Get the neck brace on him. Were gonna have to lift the car enough to slide his arm out and then we should be able to pull him out.” Trent spoke quickly, knowing the medevac was going to draw a lot of unwanted attention so they had to move quick. He sent up a silent prayer that Clay was unconscious cause he was sure what they were about to do was not gonna feel good at all.

Unfortunately, as Sonny started putting the next brace on, Clay started to come back to consciousness. His eyes opened and locked onto Sonny. “Hey buddy. We’re gonna get you out of here, ok?” Sonny tried to reassure him.

Clay just answered with a very quiet “yeah.” Then Sonny and Jason used all of their strength to lift the car just enough for Trent to be able to slide his severely injured arm out. Clay screamed in pain and begged him to stop the entire time.

It was a scream that none of them will ever forget.

Trent wanted to stop and give in to Clay’s pleas, but doing so would result in them missing the medevac and that just wasn’t an option. Instead he just kept praying he would pass out again, which of course he didn’t.

Once they finally managed to get Clay freed from the car, they rushed him and Ray to the waiting helicopter and got them all loaded up.

As soon as they were both loaded, Bravo jumped in, trying their best to stay out of the way of the medics. Clay was given another dose of pain meds, which barely touched the pain as the medics did their best to splint his arm until they could get him to a hospital where the doctors could get a better look at it.

Until they got there, they had to listen to the cries and soft groans of pain coming from both Ray and Clay. As soon as they touched down on the roof of the hospital in Kazakhstan, a medical team was waiting a whisked them the injured members of Bravo away, leaving the rest to wait for any kind of news that they were going to be ok.


End file.
